Control systems are utilized in a wide variety of different applications. For example, control systems are utilized in conjunction with one or more power generating devices in power plants and/or in process plants. Control systems typically include a controller in communication with one or more components of the control system via one or more communications channels. However, conventional control systems are not designed to handle voluminous amounts of data communications. As such, only limited data may be communicated and/or processed.